Ghost of the Mists
by zerohour20xx
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the son of Kushina? What if he was still Minato's son? Find out what happens when a Kiri raised Naruto learns the truth behind his origins and takes action. NarutoxfemHaku possible harem Remake of Kiri no Rei


The Ghost of the Mists

Birth of a Ghost

A/N: This is another challenge that I got from **Kojiro Kun**. The pairing will be Narutoxharem with 3-4 girls. Okay boys and girls, here come the major revive of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

###########

Kirigakure no Sato, a village eternally shrouded in thick mists, and a village of fierce and bloody warriors. A village that was shrouded in mystery as mush as it was shrouded in the very mists that gave it it's name. One such mystery was a boy named Naruto Momochi. He had been an orphan since his mother's death in childbirth. His 'father' had abandoned his mother after the only night they were together and had never been seen again. Zabuza, his mother's older brother, had taken care of him since birth and trained him. While Naruto had been looking through some of his mother's things, something he would do from time to time to find some small thing to get an idea of the kind of person she was, he had found a scroll that his mom had left him.

_Dear sochi,_

_By the time you read this I will already be dead thanks to your father, and I use that term loosely. Your 'father' is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of Konoha. After the Third Ninja War, I was just a genin and he was very drunk. I know it will be hard to know this but your father raped me thinking I was his 'Kushina' in his drunken stupor. Know that even though I hate your father for what he did to me, I wish that I could have the chance to actually see you and raise you myself. Your uncle Zabuza is mostly raising you so make him and me proud. I will always love you._

_Your Okaa-san,_

_Ayako Momochi_

He had to wonder, now that tears started to flow from his eyes, if it was better to know the truth or to simply live with the thought that his father had just been a coward. The anger inside Naruto began to grow by the moment. "Mark my words Minato Namikaze, 'father', I will make you pay for what you did to my mother!" With a goal in mind now, Naruto went on his way to find his uncle...he had a purpose now.

In the trees, a figure with white hair paled at the information that he had just heard. _'Minato...how could you?'_ The man disappeared into a swirl of leaves intent on finding out the truth.

[Konoha, Hokage tower]

Minato sat in his chair without a care in the world. He had a five year old daughter, a one year old son, and a loving wife. To him, everything was right in the world, at least until a swirl of leaves appeared in his office to reveal Jiraiya. "Tell me Minato, do you remember anything from right after the last war? Anything that would have to do with you in Kiri?"

With a look of confusion, Minato gave a carefree grin. "Not in particular. I...kinda got drunk the days following the end of the war. Why the sudden interest, sensei?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh at Minato's words. "Well Minato, imagine my surprise when I went into Kiri to investigate the rumors of the Yondaime Mizukage being a Jinchuuriki, only to find a blonde haired boy that looked an awful lot like you. I admit, that is what originally got my attention but as I watched him, I saw that the kid had skill, more so than any other kid his age other than one person: you. To my surprise, the kid finds a letter from his deceased mother that not only place you as the kid's father, but also as the one that caused the woman's death. Now tell me the truth Minato, did you sleep with a woman when you were in Kiri back then?"

Minato stayed in his desk as he absorbed the tale his sensei had told him. "I honestly don't know, sensei, but what is so important about this apparent bastard of mine? You yourself undoubtedly have dozens of ill-conceived children across the Elemental Nations, why is this possible bastard child so important."

The white haired Sannin slammed his hands on Minato's desk. "Because you raped his mother after you relaxed with a few drinks! Not only did you rape her but you signed off on her death when you knocked her up. You're unstable Kekkei Genkai is what killed her, the source of the Hiraishin. If you had taken responsibility for at least the duration of the pregnancy, she would still be alive to raise her son."

In anger, Minato shot up from his chair and was eye to eye with his sensei. "And it's my fault that some slut came onto me and I fucked her? You hypocrite!"

Jiraiya only growled in response. "Yeah it's your fault, Minato. Not only were you already with Kushina at the time and this meaning you cheated on her, but you have may have just given us another enemy with Kiri like Iwa and Kumo rather than them being neutral." Turning his back to Minato, Jiraiya began to walk out the door. "I'm using my rights as a Sannin to leave Konoha for an extended period of time. I need to see if I can at least get the kid to push away his hatred for Konoha as a whole thanks to your mistake." With that, the door slammed behind the Gama Sennin.

"Is what Jiraiya said true, did you rape a woman in Kiri? Did you betray me back then?"

Minato, surprised that he didn't notice Kushina enter his office, was unable to make up a good excuse. "Kushina, even if I did I've been with you and only you for so long. We have two amazing kids as well."

A scoff came from Kushina. "And how in the hell am I supposed to believe that you have only been with me knowing that you did fuck some other woman back then? Because you say so? No, I can't accept that, Minato Namikaze. I can't be with someone like you anymore. I'm taking my daughter with me and I am moving out. I'm just glad that she has none of your blood in her to pervert who she is."

Minato could only stare at her in shock. "What do you mean she doesn't have my blood, how is that possible? Did YOU cheat on me, Kushina?"

Kushina sneered at Minato. "Now, don't be a hypocrite Minato. Unlike you, I never betrayed my vows to you. When Kaya was conceived, I was still healing from battle wounds. My kekkei genkai, being a greater ability to adapt and greater healing among other things, took what it needed from the DNA you gave Kaya and cleansed it of everything else. Sadly Keiji will still have to stay with you but I am not going to let my daughter live under the same roof as someone like yourself." As Kushina left, Minato could only wonder how things had gotten so bad.

- Ghost of the Mists -

It had been a few months since Naruto had found the message from his mother and since that day, he had been training under Zabuza. While his affinity was not to zanbato like his uncle's, he learned to use daggers as if he had been born with one in his hands.

As Naruto was training with his twin daggers, a man with long and spiky white hair dropped from the trees. "You're Naruto Momochi, right?"

Naruto sheathed his daggers but stayed on guard. "And you're Jiraiya of the Sannin. What is a Konoha shinobi doing here in Kiri and what do you want with me?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh, it would be hard to convince the kid with him in such tension. "I'm here to do my best to correct what my student did by helping and training you, by helping you grow stronger."

Killing Intent surged from inside Naruto, a barely noticeable aura of chakra seeping from his body. "So you're _his_ sensei. I _will_ have my revenge on him one day and there is nothing you can do to stop that."

Jiraiya nodded. "And I understand that. I can't stand up what he did and I can't change the past but I can help one of the many people his actions hurt the most. I will take you on as a student and give you all the training you will need to become the greatest ninja that you can be, if you accept."

Naruto had a mix of anger and confusion, he wanted to become stronger but could he trust the man that had trained his _father_ or a Konoha shinobi at all. For what seemed like hours, Naruto considered Jiraiya's words. "Alright. I-I'll do it."

- Ghost of the Mists -

The training that Naruto underwent under Jiraiya and Zabuza was bone-breaking and would be viewed as suicidal by anyone that had never trained under such a skilled ninja. The training started out slow at first, as was required to allow the student to prepare for the future lessons, but soon the training escalated at an insane pace by literally going from the tree-walking exercise to the mist-gathering exercise taught to Chuunin in Kirigakure.

Over the two years that Naruto trained under the two, he grew as his own man, shaped by his experiences and by his teachers. That all changed until Jiraiya was forced to return to Konoha and Zabuza had attempted his coup on the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Since then, Naruto had to prove himself to simply be a loyal member of Kiri with his tainted background for being a family member to a man that had committed treason. Through it all, Naruto graduated early from the Academy at age ten though it was due in part to the low number of new ninja due to the Bloodline Purge that was currently being enacted throughout Mizu no Kuni.

One year later and Naruto had finally been given a mission to assure his loyalty. His mission was to scout out some of the border islands that were near the mainland and within range of ninja from other Nations. As he leapt through the trees at a quick pace, he could see the telltale markings that people had been in this part of such an isolated island. Taking a moment after seeing that someone had been in the area not too long ago, Naruto used the Mist-gathering exercise from his training to slowly increase the density for the mist and also increase it's saturation. As he stopped, what looked like a camp came into view.

He could see at least twenty Kumo ninja in the camp, ANBU most likely from the appearance, that looked to be preparing for some sort of operation. Using the mist as cover, Naruto slowly proceeded into the camp by letting his body be covered by the mist. Evading the Kumo ninja one by one, Naruto made his way into one of the tents that made up the camp and found assortments of Kirigakure uniforms, headbands, and maps detailing possible areas for someone to slip in. He quickly pulled out a scroll and sealed away the evidence before he noticed a sleeping Kumo nin, the commander from the man's appearance. This was simply bad luck for the man as well as a disappointment that the man let his guard down. Naruto uses his hand to cover the man's mouth as he pulled out one of his dagger's and stabbed it directly into the man's throat.

With the one in charge dealt with, that left the other Kumo nin as liabilities and that meant it was a matter of stealth since this had been a solo mission. _'Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu.' _The mist that had obscured Naruto from view increased as well as the mist outside of the tent, increasing to the point that it was impossible to see far in front of one's self. As Naruto started to leave the tent, he grabbed onto the man that had tried to enter the tent, an orb of water covering the man's head as a dagger was stabbed into his lower gut. As life left the man's eyes, Naruto let the jutsu dissipate as he move to his next target and use his thin, straight daggers to pierce between the man's ribs and into the man's heart and left lung.

The momentum from the first kills flowed into the next as he broke a man's neck from behind and then a firm punch that send the man's ethmoid bone into the brain. One by one, the Kumo nin fell to this messenger of death until only a single man was left that had been the only alerted to Naruto's actions. Quickly the man's body was covered in water as Naruto held out his hand. "May your death be swift. Suiton: Mizu oshi." As Naruto closed his hand into a first, the water that surrounded the man instantly increased in pressure that left the man a mere mess of flesh and blood.

Days later, more and more bodies would be found on the surrounding islands when the mists subsided. All of the bodies bore the same effortless execution that showed that they never even noticed their attacker, even when the number bodies showed that the force had been a small group of at least Chuunin level ninja, or were reduced to bits and pieces. The attacker would identify the targets and take them out in the cover of the fog without alerting anyone else and disappear without a trace other than the carnage left behind. This was the birth of the **Kiri no Rei**, the Ghost of the Mists.

##############

**Suiton: Mizu oshi** (Water pressure)

**Kiri no Rei**- Ghost of the Mist


End file.
